Comfort of The Night
by midnightsky0612
Summary: Hiccup just couldn't forget the events that happened when he and his father was after a Scualdron and a nightmare then comes to hunt Hiccup. *This is a re write of the original writing piece*


**First one shot re due, I had to fix a few glitches.**

* * *

><p>"Okay bud, that's the second checkup of the year so now you can go right to sleep , but make sure you don't go near any blue oleander if we go to any new islands or I'll have to go get Scualdron venom again," Hiccup informed but then paused after he stated the last part and directed Toothless to get some rest.<p>

After Toothless fired a circle around his bed and went to sleep, Hiccup went to his own bed but stayed up for a while.

He just can't forget that night when Gobber, Mildew( who didn't actually volunteer), his father and him went to get venom from a Scualdron. Trying to ignore that memory, Hiccup went to sleep until a nightmare decided to strike him.

Hiccup was awaken as his five year old self who went rushing out of his burning house and ran to the forest until the outcasts put it on was the night the Outcasts attacked Berk and the night Hiccup last saw his mother.

Young Hiccup was running from outcasts and found a hiding place until he heard his mother yell, "Hiccup behind you!" She pushed Hiccup aside and was pushed off the cliff into the stormy sea with Alvin the Treacherous "Mom!" Hiccup cried from the other side , trying to hold the tears.

Hiccup then woke up to an event after being unconscious .

The day when they were faced to face with the Scualdron , as he was about to get the venom in the bucket, he heard his father shout," Hiccup behind you!" and the next he knows, he was pushed to the side ,as he watched his dad wrestle the Scualdron's tail.

Then after that dragon sprayed boiling water, his father went down with the tail, and into the water. Hiccup, who wanted so desperately help his father , was grabbed back by Gobber when he was headed to the side of the boat.

Hiccup expected to see his father get on the boat and see Mildew run for his life and get bitten but instead, he felt something sharp and painful pententrate through his arm and before he knew it , everything went black.

The last thing he heard was Gobber shouting," Hiccup!"

* * *

><p>Next thing he knows, he was waking up with a bandage on his wound and surrounded by his friends and with their healthy dragons, including Toothless. "W-what happened?" Was the first thing he asked.<p>

"Scualdron bit ya and we took the venom he injected you with and gave it to the dragons," Gobber explained but not so cheerful.

"Where's dad Gobber ?""What happened to him?" Hiccup began to question.

"Hiccup, you need to Berk's new chief now, it's time," Fishlegs tried to hint but it only made Hiccup even more confused and scared .

" I didn't ask who's going to be chief!"" I asked where my dad is !"" Where's my dad?!""Gobber, where's my father !?" Hiccup began to shout in panic, facing Gobber's eyes in fear.

Gobber sadly answered, "Sorry lad , your father was no where to be seen once he thrown in the water, we only found his helmet. Sorry, but we believe your father is ... Dead." Gobber then handed Stoick's helmet to Hiccup.

Hiccup was silent and then he screamed," NO!""Your lying, dad will never... He just can't... No, this is all a trick... It's not true!""**IT'S NOT TRUE !"** He dropped the helmet and ran out of the house, ignoring everyone who cried out for him.

He ran and ran while crying in the forest while yelling, "No dad!"" You can't leave me, you are not dead!""Right? Please, dad!, don't leave me !" He fell down and just cried, as rain fell and he just shouted, "NO !"

* * *

><p>"-cup!" a voice yelled. Hiccup just keep tossing and turning while whispering "No!"<p>

Stoick just came back from a meeting and went to check on his son ,to see if he is okay. Turns out, Stoick found Hiccup tossing and turning, whispering "No."

After many attempts to gently wake Hiccup up from the nightmare, he had to shout, to see if that will wake his son up.

"It's okay son, wake up!" This time ,Hiccup jolted awake, only to see his father right next to him and to Stoick's surprise, Hiccup cried right on his chest. "Do you want to tell me what happened in that nightmare," Stoick suggested as he rubbed Hiccup's back, trying to calm him down.

"First the night mom was gone for good, then that night we went to get the Scualdron venom when you protected me from the dragon's tail but instead once that tail brought you down , you ...you just...died," cried Hiccup and he embraced his father, continuing to cry.

"I don't want to lose you like what happened to mom, dad. I don't want to be alone with no parents," Hiccup explained as his father kept trying to comfort him.

"Hiccup, don't ever think that, I'll never leave you alone son," Stoick comforted," I'll always be with you, you won't lose me like what happened to your mother. I promise."

"But dad, that was what mom told me before the outcasts attacked, how can I just know everything will be alright without worrying?!" Hiccup sobbed.

" There is a way son, you can hold on to a treasure that reminds you how much your mother and I loves you and that no matter what, you are never alone," Stoick advised and this time Hiccup had stopped crying and he nodded replying ," Okay, I'll give that a shot."

Hiccup then returned to sleep as Stoick stayed for a while, to make sure the nightmare doesn't return to his treasured boy, thankfully, it didn't .

As he left, he saw Toothless who happened to be pointing at what Hiccup was holding.

Stoick turned around and saw his son holding on to his stuffed dragon toy from his mother and a teddy bear.

This wasn't any teddy bear though, it was a teddy bear that he made for Hiccup for his third birthday,well he tried to make it but it turned out a bit okay.  
>Stoick smiled and headed downstairs to sleep, knowing that he would never leave Hiccup alone.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>again, I re wrote this because of a few glitches on my computer which caused the original to backfire. Hope you enjoy it again :)<strong>


End file.
